Sibling Rivarly
by DarkMistKiss
Summary: Bella has to move to Forks to get away from a terrible mistake she made. Will Bella be able to open up and find out who she really loves, or will she be too scaried to find her true love? Femslash, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do own another story on this site though.**

**Don't worry fans of my other story. I just got this idea and I won't be able to finish the other story if I don't start this one.**

**This is post Twilight, people.**

**Sibling Rivalry**

**BellaPov**

**Chapter 1: Leaving**

I had to leave and now.

Tears were streaming down my eyes and I tried covering them with my sleeves. I got to the door of my house and started fumbling around, trying to find my keys but my hand shook violently.

The door opened. My mother, Renee stood on the other side of it. Her bright smile quickly turned downward when she caught sight of my tears "Bella, what happened? I was just about to go pick you up."

I was already to the point of heaving, so there was no possible way I could lie myself out of this one. Or even attempt too.

Instead I let myself fall into her arms. She pulled me inside the house, closed the door, and brought me over to the couch and cuddled me into her chest and patted my hair. She whispered comforting thoughts into my ear.

It was times like this that I was glad that even though I had to be the adult most of the time, that she could still comfort me in time such as this, which wasn't at all often.

My sobs had quieted down to little hiccups as she continued letting her fingers curl through my long chocolate brown hair.

Renee sighed "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

I took a few deep breaths "I told them."

"Told who what?"

"You said that I should come out to my friends. And they told everyone." I pulled back and she gasped. I could only imagine what my face looked like. I'm surprised she recognized me at all. "Then a couple kids didn't like it, so they beat me up."

She gently told a hold of my face and even with her careful hands, I still slightly flinched at the pain "We're going to the hospital now." Her voice was stern so I didn't dare argue. I simply nodded my head and we went out the door and into the car quietly.

The ride was quiet until I decided to bring up what was on my mind "Mom?"

"Yes, Bella."

"I was thinking. I mean I knew that this might happen so I thought of something that could work out for the both of us."

"What is it?"

"I should go live with Charlie."

Her eyes widened "What?"

"It's…just…that. If I go live with him, I can escape this and I won't make the same mistake again and you'll be able to go travel with Phil. I know you love him and I can't be the thing that separates you from a good thing. And I know how much you love traveling so this is the best solution. For the both of us." I paused "I mean, you won't be known as the bi kid's mother. Plus, the parents would take the kids out of your class and it would be terrible. So this is for the best."

"I agree with you, Bella. I really do. But just remember, you aren't just some bi kid. You're Bella, it's who you are and you shouldn't think of it any other way." She paused and smirked "Besides I knew from the moment you were born that you would be special." She winked.

My eyes widened as I blushed "Y-y-you knew!"

"Of course I knew, Bella. I know everything."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled "Right."

Lucky, school was going to end in 2 weeks so Renee let me stay at home. She wanted to press charges against the kids that beat me up but in the end I decided that it really wouldn't be worth it.

We spent the summer getting my things, which wasn't much, over to Charlie's house. I heal up nicely. I wouldn't even need to wear cover up when I went to school.

Renee was sitting down with me in the terminal. She held my hand like it was the life raft that was saving her from the ocean's murderous tide.

"Flight 478 to Seattle, Washington now boarding."

I stood up and so did my mom. We stared at each other as the other passengers bordered. She pulled me into her embrace and started patting my hair "I'm going to miss you so much, Bella. You're so grown up." She laughed a little "But than again, you've always been much older than I have."

I laughed along with her. She gave me one last squeeze before releasing me. I picked up my bag and handed the man my ticket and that was the last I saw of my mom.

Forks, Washington here I come.

**I hope you liked it. **

**Just a reminder. This was before Twilight even happened. That's why Bella's going to make the right choice this time around. Until next time.**

**Reviews are fuels. The more you put in the faster I go.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do own another story on this site though.**

**This is post Twilight, people.**

'_**Italics' = thoughts**_

_**Bold + Italics = Dreams/Visions**_

**Sibling Rivalry**

**BellaPov**

**Chapter 2: School**

There was an awkward silence among us. Not for reasons you might think like I didn't like him or something. We just didn't know what to say to each other.

We were in Charlie's cruiser. He was the chief of police here in Forks. I really hoped there was a bus or something because cruisers attract lots of attention and that was really the last thing I wanted. Being the new kid in a small town was enough of a struggle.

We decided not to tell Charlie about the _main _reason I was here. There was no way I was going to tell him, at least not till I'm older. And who knows maybe he won't like that idea much. You know what they say about small towns. Small towns, small minds.

We pulled up to a house. It was a two story white house with red shutters and a red wood door. It looked the same as it did 7 years ago. I use to come during the summers here. But when I was 11, I had him meet me in California. That summer was really good. I still remember Venice Beach, hmm…

I shook my thoughts out of my head before Charlie noticed and got out of the car. We walked inside the house. Even the inside looked the same.

I started for the stairs and turned to Charlie "I'm…just gonna." I pointed towards the stairs.

He nodded and went to sit in front of the TV. I heard the baseball game blare through the speakers of the 40" plasma on the wall.

That's what I liked about Charlie, he didn't hover.

My room looked almost exactly the same since the last time I had been here. With lavender walls, and that old rocking chair in the corner. The only difference was that there was now a full size bed in place of a crib or smaller bed.

I put down my bag and starting unpacking. The sad thing was that it only took me 20 minutes. No matter how much I hated to admit it but I would need to go shopping and soon. All I had were light jackets and tan tops, not exactly comfortable in this kind of weather, no matter how much I liked the cold. It was weird but I always liked the feeling of snow, I even showered with cold water.

I decided I should go take a shower now so Charlie could use it later but just as I was about to grab my toiletries, I heard the front door slam open and Charlie yelling "HEY, GET DOWN HERE BELLA! I GOT TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING!" it shocked me so much that I jumped 10 feet in the air, tripped on the rug and fell flat on my back.

I got up and ran a hand through my hair to right it again before heading down, almost falling on the stairs too. Charlie grabbed my hand and yanked me out the door, joy permitted his face. He took me to the drive way and took next to an old car. It was a truck, a red Chevy that was rusted but still looked in pretty good condition "So, what do you think?"

"About what?"

"The car, it's your welcome home present. I just bought it off Billy here." He pointed back at a tanned man in a wheelchair and a boy just as well tanned with long black hair that looked oddly familiar.

I looked between Charlie and the car. I smile spread on my face, I hugged Charlie, grabbing him around the neck. He hugged me back awkwardly but when I pulled back, a grin was set on his face "So you like it?"

I put my hand on it "Yeah, yeah. This is really cool of you but you shouldn't have."

He shook his head "Just think of it as a privilege but if your grades don't stay up, you can kiss it goodbye."

I chuckled "Um, you don't have to worry about that. Everything will be fine."

He nodded his head. The man in the wheelchair who I assumed to be Billy came up "Bella this is Billy, Jacob's dad." He pointed at the guy behind him "You remember him, Riana's little brother. You use to play with them in the sandbox."

I nodded in confirmation even though I had no idea who he was. I shook his hand, he flashed me a smile "It's good to see you again, Bella. It's been awhile."

I nodded like I knew what he was talking about "Yeah, you got taller." I blushed. I cursed myself for not being able to lie, or do anything without this incessant blush.

I think he took the blush the wrong way because the next second his chest was against my shoulder "Let me show you how the car works. I fixed it up myself but it's still a bit of a screaming metal death trap." He laughed at his own joke and I failed at giving him one back. Whether he noticed or not was unapparent because he went to the driver door and beckoned me over. As I came near he opened the door and it hit me right on the forehead causing me to fall backwards for the second time today "Oh, shit! Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you."

Charlie and Billy rushed over from their mock fighting "Bells, you okay?"

I rubbed my forehead "It's not too bad, I've had worse. I think I'll just go get some water."

Jacob was right on my heels as I entered the house. I started looking though a cabinet for a glass but he grabbed it for me "Thanks." I muttered. I went to the sink and started filling it with water.

He had pressed his chest against my shoulder again, it was starting to annoy me since it was so warm "So Bella, listen, I wanted to ask you something."

I took a gulp of my water "Jacob, I don't like you like that. So if you were going to ask me out, don't. I'm not trying to be mean or anything but I just want to be friends because honestly I can barley remember your sister or your dad, let alone you. So please, just stop."

I don't think his big head processed the information correctly "Okay, we'll be friends," he paused and walked to the door "For now." Then he left. I grunted and thought '_Yeah, for now we'll be friends and then I'll have a restraining order on you faster than you can spell Mississippi.'_

I decided not to go back out and instead take my shower. I set it as cold as it could go it get rid of Jacob's touch on me.

When my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

_**I stepped pasted the trees to see a large lake and a waterfall cascading gently and soundlessly into the lake. I was wearing jeans and a white tan top but nothing underneath. I felt extremely hot. I dipped my toes in the water. It was cold, really cold and it felt undeniable good. Better than good, great, fantastic even. **_

_**I took off my clothes and dived in. Somehow when I came back up, I was on the other side near the waterfall. It was still soundless. The water was shallow enough here to stand and the water, thankfully, it covered my chest.**_

_**I looked around at the beautiful scenery when cold, small, delicate, yet strong hands touched my shoulders. Yet I didn't jump, instead I relax into it. I felt light, little, spikes of hair tease my skin between my shoulder and neck. Shivers ran down my spine. **_

_**I looked down at the hands that were surrounding my neck now. I could tell that the person behind me was a girl by the slenderness of this girl's magical, pale fingers.**_

_**I turned my head slightly to try and look at her but all I could see was her perfectly spiked, devil-may-care, black hair since her head was turned downwards, towards my neck. I gather the breath to speak "Who are you?"**_

_**She didn't answer my question and instead covered my eyes with her hand. I waited for this dream to end, no matter how much I wanted it to continue, but it didn't.**_

_**The next second I felt a snowy pair of lips against my cheek. I let out a soft sigh as they lingered. The simple touch made my skin tinkle in odd pleasure throughout my body. I think that the kiss to the cheek was only meant to be a peck as she pulled back in an odd second but kept her lips against my skin "You know who I am. You just haven't met me."**_

_**A name reached my lips "Alice?"**_

_**But before I could finished, her arms slipped away, faster than I could understand or comprehend. **_

_**I turned around and looked around for her franticly "Alice! Alice! Ali-" I was cut off by the water, by a bronze flash of hair. **_

_**I was pulled underneath the water. I struggled to breath. The pain I my chest was unbearable. It wasn't because of the lack of air but the lack of Alice. It hurt so much that I just swallowed the water in as fast as I could just to end the pain of it all…**_

I bursted out of bed, breathing hard. I ran a hand through my hair, what was that dream? I never had such vivid as that one. And how did I know her name? And what the hell was the flash of bronze hair that pulled me down?

Before I could think anymore, my alarm went off. Oh, holy crow! School starts today!

I jumped out of my bed and ran into the bathroom to get ready. Which wasn't really safe for me but at least I didn't fall and only tripped twice but I was sure my clumsiness was being stored up for what was to arrive at school. I'd probably have a concussion by the end of the day. I'd be lucky to make it out with my butt bruised.

Charlie left a note on the frigid that my keys were on the counter. I noticed that we literally had no food. I made a mental note to get some actual food this week. I guess he lives off of take out. Thank god, I know how to cook.

I make a quick breakfast of cereal, the only item I could find then I went to the car. It was pretty easy to figure out but when I turned it on, I thought there was a lion right next to me with a bad cold roaring as loud as it could.

Great, now I defiantly won't just slip in unnoticed. This thing would attract the whole town. I sighed but backed out of the driveway anyway. It started drizzling on my way to school so I pulled up the hoodie of my brown jacket. I was wearing that, a red t-shirt and some jeans.

When I pulled into the lot, everyone was staring at me. My cheeks redden as I checked the time. I still had a good 45 minutes before school started so I relaxed. I threw my black backpack over my shoulder and headed out.

I hadn't even taken five steps away from my car when I tripped on my own feet, nearly falling. I brushed it off but my cheeks betrayed me, reddening to the point where I looked very similar to a tomato. I made my way to the sigh that read 'Front Office'.

As if there wasn't enough greenery outside, all these plants were ridiculous. The lady behind the countered noticed me and smiled "Isabella" she grabbed my hand "It, so nice to finally meet, you. Charlie's told me all about you. I almost recognized you when you walked through the door!"

She laughed and I stood there awkwardly "It's just Bella."

She blinked for a few seconds and continued laughing "Okay then, Bella." She reached for a folder and pulled out some papers, as she muttered something about kids with there nicknames "Have your teachers sign this and bring it back at the end of the day, okay?"

I nodded and quickly left. As I got outside I muttered "Crazy, lady."

Suddenly an arm wrapped around my neck "Yeah, I know. But then again, she's always in there alone." I jumped, forcing the arm off me. It was some Asian guy with black hair that was slicked back with what seemed like car oil and he was wearing an all black suit. His hand went behind his head "Sorry, I didn't mean to scary you like that." He held out his hand that was now covered in that fish oil "I'm Eric Yorkie. It's nice to meet you Isabella." He tried making his voice low, and seducing. My stomach turned unhappily at the sound.

I kept my hands away from him and nodded "It's nice to meet you Eric but it's just Bella."

He didn't even seem to be pretending he was listening while he stared at my chest "Right, right." He finally looked back up at my face when I crossed my arms over my chest "Well, how about I give you a tour?"

I shook my head "I'm good. I have a map."

He smiled "Okay, then. You'll know where the boy's bathroom in building 3 is, right?"

I gave him a weird look, then a surprised one. Why would he think I was going to have sex with him? Where are the all boys at this school like this? Before a girl curly brown hair, cute brown eyes, and glasses showed up. She rolled her eyes "What did I tell you, Eric? All teenagers are the same. It doesn't matter if she's from a big town or a small town; she is not going to have sex with you. Now pay up."

He snorted and handed her 20 dollars. She turned to me "Sorry, about him and the bet but he kept acting like an idiot about it. Sorry for using you before I even got to know you. By the way, my name is Angela Weber. It's nice to meet you, Isabella." It seems like everyone knows my name.

I blushed slightly, she was kind of cute but gay radar reads 0 "No, no. It's fine, I just don't like surprises, is all. And it's just Bella."

She smiled sweetly at me "Cool, Bella, then. We should head inside to the cafeteria so we don't get rained on."

She was right, the cloud were completely black. I nodded "Yeah, let's go."

**I hope you guys like it! Don't worry Alice will defiantly be in the next chapter. If you seriously didn't get the dream, ether reread it, continue without knowing or just send me a review/pm that says you want to know what it means. Otherwise, have fun reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do own another story on this site though.**

**This is post Twilight, people.**

'_**Italics' = thoughts**_

_**Bold + Italics = Dreams/Visions**_

**Sibling Rivalry**

**BellaPov**

**Chapter 3: Alice**

I have been having a hectic morning. This guy, Mike Newton, is even worse than when Eric was pretending. Eric actually was pretty nice, if his hair didn't creep me out so much, I might consider going out with him. But then I saw the way Eric and Angela looked at each other; they would make such a good couple. I can't believe they aren't dating each other now; they are so into each other I feel like just telling them myself.

Anyway, Mike had his arm around my chair and was arguing with this other guy named Tyler about who would be a better boyfriend to me. I didn't even pay the slightest attention to them. I just looked out the window, looking on as the raindrops hit the window. My mind started wondering towards that odd dream. Who was that girl?

I heard the backdoor to the cafeteria swung open. I eyes went to follow the sound and so did everyone else's.

A guy walked through. He was wearing converse, blue jeans, and a gray shirt. He had a strong jaw, long nose, oddly shaped eyebrows, very pale skin, tight pale red lips that formed a grimace, and unruly bronze hair. In short he was pretty cute but my eyes widened because he reminded me a lot about _her. _But he was a guy. He stood there, black eyes scanning the room, looking for something, someone. His eyes fell on me and I just sat there, frozen. I wasn't really sure what had frozen me, perhaps because of the bad history that came with _her_ face or maybe because it was a chance I could live normally with a guy that would never learn of that horrible incident.

When he walks, it was like nothing and no one could stand in his way. He now wore a cocky, half grin as he approached our table. He addressed me, instead of the whole group "Hey, Edward Cullen." He extended his hand to me, he even kind of sounded like _her._ I took his hand and he kissed it. His lips felt unnaturally cold, I liked it but it felt too rough, too forced "You must be Isabella, I've heard a lot about you. Mind if I sit?"

I turned back to the little, shocked group of people. I pointed back at him "Do you guys mind?"

Mike snapped out of the trance first "Yeah, we do mind. Now leave, Cullen."

Jessica slapped his arm "Mike, don't be rude. Of course you can sit down, Edward; Mike just thinks he owns Bella."

I blushed at her comment and he pulled up a sit next to me "It's fine, I have the same problem with one of my sisters right now actually."

I curious at his comment "How many sisters do you have?" this was not going to be a good school to go to if he had sisters that looked just like _her_. I might be able to keep this a secret if I kind of had to seen _her_ everyday.

"Well, I have two sisters and brothers." I raised an eyebrow at that but he quickly countered "But we're all adopted by my father and mother."

I nodded "They must be really nice people too adopt so many kids."

I didn't really feel like talking too much, I was considering going cat lady but then I'd die old and a virgin. He continued "So why did you come here? To Forks, I mean." I flinched at his words, it was like he was accusing. I think he noticed it but I don't think anyone else didn't "That is unless; you don't wish to tell me."

I didn't reply to him and instead looked back out the window. I felt like I was waiting for something but Edward continued talking to me "So, Bella, do you have a favorite author?"

I nodded not really paying much attention.

"Well, who is your favorite author?"

I nodded my head from side to side "Changes between days."

"Well then, who's your favorite author right now?"

I tried giving him a straight answer but couldn't seem to feel the energy to do it "I'm not sure."

He sighed, clearly upset for not getting the slightest information "What's your favorite music?"

I watched as the rain pelted the glass now "I can listen to really anything, except maybe rap but sometimes it's good too."

He sighed again and started running his fingers through his bronze mane "What's your favorite type of food?"

I shrugged my shoulder, in responds. Not really in a wordy mood.

"Fine, have you had any dreams lately?"

I nodded "Yeah. I have actually, it was really weird too."

He finally relaxed a bit "Well if you tell me, I can keep a secret. And I'm pretty good a dream interpreting. So maybe I can help you figure out what that means."

I nodded "That's a nice offer." I got up, slung my backpack over my shoulder, and picked up my tray.

I headed over the trashcan and disposed of it but he was right on my heels "So, what was your dream about?"

"I'm sorry, you seem trustworthy, but I just met you so I rather not tell you."

"I understand. How about I walk you to your next class?"

"I don't need it." I headed down the hallway and left him standing there. I knew my class was in the second floor so I started heading up but just then I saw a small girl slide down the railing.

The only way I would be able to describe her as was a pixie. All her facial detail were small yet cute. She had a small button nose, perfectly arched eyebrows that framed her, surprisingly gold eyes. Her eyes were framed by long lashes and smoky eye liner. Then she had deviously red-pink, rose petal-shaped lips that were turn up and laughing. Then she had soaked ink black hair, that I couldn't help remembering that dream. Her laugh didn't sound even remotely human, more like some flutes mixing in with a chorus of wind chimes.

Her body was worthy of the title goddess. The curved to her body excited me in ways I never even knew existed. Although, she was short in size, maybe 5"0, her legs were long and slender. And her breasts swelled just perfectly to her body.

She was wearing a light, white coat that ended at mid thigh. Nice pair of black, designer jeans. A white pollo shirt and a navy waist coat on top of it. Then I also notice a choker with some symbols on it that I couldn't distingue as the rail floated her down the stairs.

She was laughing again "No! Emmet, I'm wet enough! Stop it, or I'll tell Rosalie where you sash all those playboy magazines!"

An unbelievable huge guy was coming down the stairs with dark buzz cut hair and was dripping wet from head to toe in a jersey and blue jeans. He would have looked scary if it wasn't for the big smile on his face that turned down at the pixie like girl's comment. He got down on his knees in front of her "Please, don't tell her! I swear I won't get you wet just please, for god's sake, don't tell her!"

Everyone else just walked by them like they had seen and heard this a thousand times over but then the hall cleared. It looked really funny too see a big guy like Emmet at the feet of the small girl. She patted his head "Okay, Em. Now get up, you look stupid." He nodded his head and skipped down the hall like a child. Now we were alone.

I couldn't look away. Then her eyes locked on to mine. Now I couldn't walk away.

Her golden eyes filled up with intense emotion. The gold in her eyes seemed to swirl around, merrily, in her eyes like it was liquid gold.

Her rosy lips turned upward and my heartbeat started on an all time high. All thoughts from anything before I saw her vanished as she danced her way to me. Her walk was so incredible interesting, dancing walk that any dancer would kill for. It was like she was gliding around the ground itself.

She held out a hand for me "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. You must be, Bella." Alice. Damn, even her name is perfect.

I extended my hand to meet hers and I shivered in excitement at the extreme cold of her hand, versus the warmth that all but radiated off me "Y-y-yeah, that's m-m-me." I cursed myself mentally for stuttering so damn much.

"I've been waiting to meet you." Then our simple handshake went to a full on hug. Her body was so cold and kind of hard but then again it was so soft. Her dainty hands wrapped around my neck and her ink black hair tickled and slightly wet my neck. My eyes widen as I remembered where I had this feeling before and heard that name, the dream. Her icy cold breath pleasantly brushed against my neck "I know we're going to be best friends." Then she pressed her lips against my ear, like it was a secret only meant to be heard by me "Maybe even more."

But then just like that her body was pulled away. It was Edward. He looked mad, more than he should have. Wait, he shouldn't be mad at all. We didn't do anything. And what was there relationship anyway?

"Alice, what did I tell you about hugging people out of nowhere like that? Someone is going to get a heart attack soon." Oh, yeah. Alice is Edward's adoptive sister.

She rolled her eyes, in the most adorable way "I'm not going to give anyone a heart attack. Anyways, Edward this is Bella, my new best friend."

He looked pissed and hissed "We've meet. Now let's go to class." He nodded to me "Sorry for Alice's behavior. I hope we can get together at a later time."

He started dragging Alice off forcefully and fast but not before Alice could back and say "See yah, Bella!"

They left and then the bell rung, signaling the end of lunch. I stood there, still in shock and Angela and her group reached me "Bella, what are you still doing here? I thought you would at least be near class by now."

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, trying to remember what I promised myself "It's nothing. The Cullens seem friendly, though."

Jessica's eyes widened "Thee Cullens were nice to you?"

We continued walking up the stairs "Well, I only met three of them but they seem okay."

Mike looked mad "Which ones did you meet? Don't tell me you met all the boys!"

I shook my head "No, just Edward, Emmett and Alice. But then again I didn't really meet, Emmett. It's kind of a long story."

Lauren thought out loud "Why do they like you so much and not me?"

I shrugged "I wouldn't be able to tell you? But Alice was the nicest. We're friends now." They all stopped, except Angela "What? Is there something wrong with the Cullens?"

Mike came up first "The Cullens never talk to anyone, unless they absolutely need to. Then that big guy, Emmett, he and this other Cullen girl, Rosalie, are together. Like together, together."

Angela rolled her eyes "They're not really related."

Lauren cued in "But they still live together."

I started to get irritated at the flow at the conversation, since I still hadn't discovered out what was wrong with the Cullens "So why is it weird that I'm friends with Alice?"

Jessica finally snapped out of shock "Bella, the Cullens never talk to anyone, ever. They might be nice and all but they keep to themselves. Nobody even knows were they live. For them to talk to you, out of nowhere like that, for no apparent reason. Then becoming friends with them, it's unheard of."

I let the full meaning of the words hit me. I thought over why the Cullens would like me so instantaneous, when it was completely out of their nature to do so. I shrugged my shoulders "I don't why they'd like me. They were the ones to approach me. We should just drop this and get to class."

There was a bit of protest at first but they let it go. Then Mike and, thankfully, Angela walked me to class.

Even though I was the one to suggest letting it go. I couldn't stop obsessing why such beautiful creature would talk to me.

**I made this chapter long for you guys! Hope you like it! Please R&R, it helps a lot.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do own another story on this site though.**

**This is post Twilight, people.**

'_**Italics' = thoughts**_

_**Bold + Italics = Dreams/Visions**_

**Sibling Rivalry**

**BellaPov**

**Chapter 4: Biology**

Wind blew my hair as I walked into class. I tried keeping my eyes on the teacher since I felt everyone staring at me. I handed him my slip he looked up through thick, lined glasses. He smiled "Isabella, hello. It's nice to meet you."

I took his outstretched hand and nodded "Nice to meet you too."

He continued rambling on as he handed me the syllabus "I'm, Mr. Banner. How about you introduce yourself to the class?"

I groaned inwardly _'My English teacher hadn't even asked me to do this.'_ But through a faked smiled I said "Sure." Everyone was staring at me but now that wasn't even the problem it was the fact that a certain gold-eyed girl was smiling happily at me from the back of the class.

Mr. Banner introduced me "This, is Isabella she is going to be joining our class for the rest of the year and hopefully the next." He sat back down and looked at me excepting me to speak.

All I could see were those molten gold eyes but shook my head and remember again what I promised. I hadn't even noticed that my cheeks were flush with color and I was breathing hard. I focus my eyes to some random kid in the back. I waved dorkishly "Hey my name is Isabella but I prefer Bella. I'm 17. I'm from Phoenix Arizona. And it's nice to meet all of you."

Mr. Banner seemed satisfied so he pointed to the back "You can go take a seat next to Alice Cullen. Alice please raise your hand."

I really didn't need the assisted to find her but she put her small hand up anyway. My feet felt like lead but I felt some unknown force pushing me towards her too. But with me being to klutz I am, just as a reached the desk, I tripped on one of the chair's legs.

I didn't have enough time to put my arms up to block my head but I didn't need to because cold arms wrapped around my torso, then pulling my back to her chest. This was not that great of an idea because I could feel her breasts through all the fabric. I had to bite back a groan as she pulled me to an upright position.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

I nodded my cheeks red, my breathing rapid and I'm sure my pupils were dilated "Thanks to you."

Mr. Banner called up from the front of the classroom "Nice catch, Ms. Cullen. Bella, are you alright to continue?"

I sat down as Alice guided me "Yeah. I'll be fine. This kind of thing is pretty normal for me." I gave a nervous laugh and the rest of the class joined in except a certain pixie like girl next to me.

Mr. Banner continued with class but Alice turned to me "So Bella. Tripping, that kind of thing happens to you all the time?"

I nodded; my blush was incessant "Yeah. I've always been accident prod."

She nodded it off but I could tell she was still sad about it "Don't worry Bella. As long as I'm around I won't let you fall." She placed her cool hand on top of mine heated one.

Butterflies swarmed around my stomach "Thanks, Alice."

"Anything for you Bella."

Suddenly the door bursted open. The sound scaring the whole class. Edward stepped in, a grimace stained his face. He found my eyes then flicked over to Alice, then to our conjoined hands. He handed Mr. Banner a slip then took his seat right in front of Alice. But just before he sat down, I noticed his eyes weren't black before, they were now a light gold. Just like Alice's eyes.

He leaned back in his chair and slipped his hand underneath mine so Alice's hand was on top, mine in the middle and Edward's below mine. I couldn't help but notice the coldness they both shared. But I also noticed the contrast between Alice's softer hand and Edward's harder one "It looks like I got my wish." He gave me that weird half grin.

I didn't ask what he meant by that and pulled my hand away, pulling Alice's with mine onto my lap. He frowned at that but continued smiling "Well maybe you could be my partner tomorrow. I'm sure Mr. Banner won't notice."

I thought _'What the hell? Why is he treating his sister like she's not even here? Arrogant jerk. I should have seen it in the cafeteria. He is flirting with me. But why would he be pushing Alice away from me unless…'_ I glanced at Alice; she was giving me a pleading look to stay with her. Then I read my gaydar. My eyes widened slightly, I guess at first glance you'd never guess. But then again she pinned me to a locker and practically told me, on the other hand I never excepted anyone to reach a 100 percent "I don't think so Jerkward." Normally I'm against name calling (or anything violent at all) but something was telling me to stick up for her.

He raised a bushy eyebrow "Excuse me?"

"You should be sorry. Why are you treating Alice she isn't even there? There is no reason for it. I don't like it so whatever you thought was going to happen by treating family like dirt to get to me, forget it." I diverted my eyes from his glaze to focus on whatever Mr. Banner was teaching.

I noticed both of them looked shocked to say the least. That's me, Bella and her split second reactions. Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Bella, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression but Alice and I are having a bit of a spat. So to avoid fighting I usually pretend the other is not even there, it's how I deal with these types of things. Please, forgive me."

"That is a horrible way to take care of a problem. And I don't need an apology, Alice does." He tried to apology to Alice but I cut him off "But don't think that doing it now will count."

His jaw set tight and he turned away. I smiled in victory. Alice squeezed my hand. She placed her chin on my shoulder just as the lights were turned off, making it almost completely dark except for the overhead "Thanks, Bella. For standing up for me, it means a lot."

I shivered as her black endings of her hair touched my neck "N-no problem, Alice. Anytime."

She kept her position on my shoulder but silently moved her chair right next to mine "So Bella, who's your favorite author?"

My answer came immediately, despite my usual nervousness of revealing myself to new people "Jane Austen."

I nodded "I like her work but to be honest I really love poems."

A smile broke through my lips ignoring that little part of my brain that was trying to remind me of the promise "I love Edgar Allen Poe the most." I turned myself to Alice, letting her put my hand on her lap.

Her eyes were absolutely shining. The liquid gold that swirled in her eyes seemed to pick up speed as her excitement spread "Me too!" she whispered yelled. I smirked at her. She was just like a pixie "What's your favorite type of music?"

I laughed nervously "You're going to make fun of me if I tell you."

She shook her head and gave me an irrespirable puppy eyed look "Please, Bella. I promise I won't."

I felt like I trusted her. Trust that usually took years to acquire from me "I really like classical music."

She smirked "Seriously?"

I nodded and bit my lip, waiting for the laughs but instead her chilly arms embraced my neck. Her ice, cold, cherry breath met my neck "You don't ever have to feel embarrassed to tell me anything Bella." She pulled back "I know we've only known each other for a very short time but I feel really close to you Bella. Closer than some people might not want."

The last sentence seemed directed at someone else but I could hardy notice from her close proximity. Our noses were brushing each other. But reason and that ignoring part of my mind that reminded me of all that pain I felt when I had been wrong that one time came back. I pushed away the desire, actually ripping it out before it could permit plant itself so deep in my heart only to dislodge itself in the most dangerous way.

Alice's face froze for a second. I was about to ask what was wrong but she interrupted me "Bella, I would never hurt you intentionally. So don't think that way. Don't think what I feel for you is any less than the most."

My heart and brain conflicted with itself. I was so confused I couldn't think straight. Then she turned my head with her fingertips then leaned in. At first her lips just brushed against my cheek but then I could feel her full, soft lips press against cheek. I was in shock for several reasons. Alice Cullen was kissing my cheek! And Edward had broken off a whole chuck of his desk in with his bear hand. Then somehow his eyes went gold to black as his lips curled back, revealing what looked like sharp teeth.

She held it there for what seemed like forever, then when, what seemed like a growl, from Edward, she slipped her arms away from me until it was just my hand she was holding my hand. The lights flipped on and the bell rung and Mr. Banner finished whatever he was saying before "Remember, we'll be having a lab on identifying the different stages of mitosis. The notes from today will help you, study. And pick a lab partner!" he yelled out the door since most of the students had left the room.

"Do you want to be my partner, Bella?" they said at the same time.

I furrowed my eyes at Edward "Like I told you before, Edward. I'm still mad at you, so no." I turned to Alice and hooked my arms around hers "Come on, partner. Let's go to class."

Her eyes lit up instantly "Thanks, Bells!" she threw her arms around my neck then stuck her pink tongue out at Edward and I laughed at her childish behavior. I tugged her out the door but Edward still followed.

Alice interrupted him before he had the chance to speak "Bella, what do you have next hour?"

"Umm… PE."

She tugged me around a corner "Then we have class together!"

Edward was still at my side "You can't be that mad at me. I mean, it's not even your concern how I deal with my own problems."

"Then it shouldn't concern you who your sister decides she likes and who I like." I smirked and thought _'Take that logic and remove the stick from your butt.'_

His jaw tighten "Tell me what you're thinking."

I ignored him and started playing with Alice's fingers until she got the message and held my hand. She brought my hand up to her petal soft, cold lips. I could feel my resolve crashing. I just hoped my heart wouldn't as well.

**Sorry for the wait! Hope you guys loved the Bellice scene. Sorry no kissing yet. You don't even know why Bella is resisting Alice so much. But at least you can all rest knowing Bella isn't into Edward as much as some people might think. But I'm kind of making unfair for him because I keep thinking of Robert Patterson's ugly face so I automatically started him at negative 1000 and Alice at 500 gallion.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do own another story on this site though.**

**This is post Twilight, people.**

'_**Italics' = thoughts**_

_**Bold + Italics = Dreams/Visions**_

**Sibling Rivalry**

**BellaPov**

**Chapter 5: PE**

I kind of froze when Alice brought me to my locker. I would have to change in front of her! And she would have to change in front of me! '_HOLY, CROW!' _I thought loudly. I looked around but there were no bathrooms for me to escape to.

Alice's cool, sweet breath played with the short hairs on my neck "Bella, you better hurry up or you'll be late." I chanced a glance at her but I ended up staring. She had removed her waistcoat and long sleeved shirt and had placed it nicely in her locker. She wore a lacy blue bra that held her breasts _'I am so jealous of that fricken piece of material!' _Her chest moved in short breaths as she took in steady breaths. I was still frozen solid. She smirked at me, grabbed the hem of my shirt and got the shirt off with a flick of her wrist "If you don't hurry, I'll do it and I don't know if I'll stop."

Even though she seem cocky about it, I could see the quicken pace of her chest and see the lustful look I her eyes that dared me to let her. My blush spread across my face and deepen so red that I had to look like a tomato by now. I obviously didn't respond fast enough for her liking because the next second she had her hand on the front of my jeans, trying to undo the button. But my hands met hers there "Its okay, Alice. I'm going." My voice was chocking up. I wanted this, and I knew it but that didn't counter act with the fact that I was scared.

In all the fuss with our hands, I had accidentally pushed her hand in. We froze, all playfulness gone. Her small cold hand had slipped in-between my thighs. So close to my center that all she had to do was move her pinkie and would be touching me. I loved the contrast of her cold hand between my extremely hot, and not to mention a little wet, thighs. Even though it only lasted for 8 second, it felt like forever "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean-"

I cut her off "No! It's, okay, I mean. It was an accident." I just grabbed her wrist and slowly pulled out her hand. We stood there awkwardly until I asked "Is your hand finally warm?"

She giggled at my comment "Among other things, Bella. Among other things."

I blushed at her comment and nodded "Good."

After I changed, Alice and I headed into the gym where we were immediately met with Edward. He was beyond pissed; he looked like he was going to rip Alice's head off. He spoke through gritted teeth "Alice, may I have a word with you?"

Before Alice could respond I grabbed Alice's hand and pushed past him, completely ignoring him like he wasn't there "Hey Alice, tell me about your 2 brothers and sister."

Edward followed behind us "What? She has 3 brothers!"

Alice seemed to catch up to what I was doing "Oh yeah. My _2_ brothers are Jasper and Emmett and my sister Rosalie. Emmett's the really big one that you saw begging me not to tell Rosalie on him, since Rosalie is his girlfriend."

I smiled "Oh, cool. How's Rosalie?"

"Well she can be mean at times but she's just trying to look out for everyone but I'm sure she'll like you, or at least I hope."

Edward exploded behind us "Fine. I get it. Ignoring people is a bad way to solve problems. Look Bella, I'm sorry I keep upsetting you and Alice. I'm sorry I'm such a terrible brother, can you two forgive me?"

I turned around, smirked, and then rubbed his head "See, that wasn't hard, was it?"

"No."

"Then that's how you solve problems. Now make up with Alice and I'm going to sit down, join me when you're done." I pushed Alice towards Edward and went to sit down on the bleachers. While I sat, I watched them talking. I tried reading their lips to see what they were fighting about but in the end: I couldn't make out a single word. But they hugged it out and came over to me, taking opposite sides of me "You two make up?"

They nodded but Edward said "Yeah, thanks for forcing us to." He gave me a soft half grin "We get into really stupid fights."

Alice rolled her eyes "Stupid can't even explain it."

The coach finally showed up with his bullhorn "Ok, people. We're playing dogdeball. Line up so I can pick captains. We lined up against the back wall. He looked us all down "Ms. Cullen and Newton, you're captains!"

Mike tried acting like a gentleman "Ladies pick first." He flirted.

"Bella."

And I walked up to Alice, happy I was picked first, for the first time in my life.

"Edward." Mike called happily, glad Alice didn't pick him. But Edward looked a little sad.

When everyone was picked we separated onto the court and I warned Alice "You should probably stay away from me. I might hit you or something."

She shook her head, making the hairs on her head dance "Like I said before, as long as I'm around I'm not going to let you get hurt."

I blushed "Thanks Alice."

The coach had his bullhorn "Everyone against the back walls." He looked around to make sure everyone had done so "Dogdeball!"

People took off for the balls but I stayed back and Alice stayed with me. Alice was amazing, she made sure no balls ever hit me and got a few people out while she was at it. But I couldn't say the same about the rest of my team because soon, it was just me and Alice but lucky we had most of the balls. Alice got maybe 5 more people out but just then Edward was able to hit Alice on the leg.

The couch yelled "Ms. Cullen, you're out. Swan, if you catch a ball your whole team gets back in."

Alice looked on, horrified.

I looked back to the others and noticed they had a lot of the balls now. And like a thunderstorm, it came before I knew it and before I could cover my face. The first ball smacked me right on my right cheek and forced me to fall back and hit the wall with the back of my head.

One of my hands went to the back of my head, where I could feel a bump forming and the over cupped my stinging cheek.

It was quickly replaced with a small, cool hand "Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so."

I heard Coach yelling at some kid and turned back to Alice and I, on the floor "Ms. Cullen, do you think you can get her to the nurse?"

"Yes."

Edward then said "I'll go."

"No, I don't need anyone else going. Stay here."

Alice asked "Do you think you can get up?"

"Yeah." She helped me get up but once I put weight on my left foot, I almost fell from the pain but Alice caught me.

Alice looked as if she would start hyperventilating "What's wrong?"

I lean on the wall to let Alice rest "I think my ankle is sprained."

She put herself under one of my arms "I'll be your crutch. Come on."

So Alice and I limped out of the gym and started the walk to the office but the second we around the gym corner, Alice swept me up into her arms. I almost jumped by the sudden movement "Alice, how are you doing this?"

She smiled "You'd be surprised at how strong I am." I noticed that we were moving but I didn't feel the steps she was taking, like she was walking on a cloud "Just relax, Bella. Everything will be alright."

I couldn't help but relax. Alice's cool breathe washed all over me and the coolness of her body was soothing me so much, I couldn't help it. I let my face tuck into her chest and inhale her sweet scent. God, I couldn't even describe it. It was like some odd mix of cherry and mints.

I wrapped my arms around her. I forgot what was happening and I moaned as I continued smelling her. And I continued to drift off into her scent…

_**I stepped pasted the trees to see a large lake and a waterfall cascading gently and soundlessly into the lake.**_

_**Wait, this was my dream from last night.**_

_**But this time I didn't have any clothes on. I looked around at the beautiful scenery when cold, small, delicate, yet strong hands touched my shoulders. Yet I didn't jump, instead I relax into it. I felt light, little; spikes of hair tease my skin between my shoulder and neck. Shivers ran down my spine. **_

_**I looked down at the hands that were surrounding my neck now. I could tell who it was. I knew those hands, the ones I held all throughout class. It was Alice. Her cold, stone lips touched my neck and began kissing their way up my ear. My heart was pounding and my breathe was starting to become erratic.**_

"_**Bella, relax." One her hand slid down past my collarbone till her hand was over my heart and I was blushing, madly "Your heart is beating so fast."**_

_**My breath was shaky "I-I can't."**_

_**I could feel her lips smirk against my skin "Why not?" the hand that wasn't over my heart was now traveling south, between my breasts and my heart felt like it might burst but she stopped when she reached my stomach and was content to stroking it softly.**_

"_**Because I-"**_

_**I was cut off by a man "Bella." I looked up and saw Edward, naked.**_

_**I immediately went to cover myself but the owner of the small hands behind me stopped me "It's okay Bella. You're beautiful, don't hide yourself from me."**_

_**My blush covered my entire face "I'm not hiding myself from you! I'm hiding from Edward!"**_

_**Alice let go of my wrists and allowed me hid cover myself. She then walked out in front of me and I could see her in all of her beauty. Her curves seemed endless, her breasts were perfectly shaped and round, her pale stomach held just a trace of muscle, her calf arched perfectly into her thighs and her thighs curved up towards her middle. I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering as Alice grabbed my hands again and this time I let them fall to my sides, completely entranced by her body.**_

_**Suddenly Edward came to stand next to Alice, both completely bare "Bella, don't be afraid of us."**_

_**I noticed Edward's body. His chest seemed to be chiseled from rock and the rock dipped down into more rocks that formed his abs. His arms held muscles that twitched with his every movement, like he was anticipating a fight. I could even look down from embarrassment "Why would I be afraid of you?"**_

_**His voice was steady and calm "Because we're different."**_

_**I looked between Alice and Edward but rested my eyes on Alice "This doesn't make any sense."**_

_**Alice grabbed my hand "It doesn't have to Bella-"**_

_**Whatever Alice was going to say was cut off as Edward pulled her back, roughly, "Stop. She needs to know how serious this is. You can't make it easy for her."**_

_**She pulled out of Edward's grasp "I will do as I see fit, Edward. You may be able to manipulate people into seeing your way but I know what is to be."**_

_**They looked like they were going to fight. So I stepped in between them "Stop it, both of you. You can't fight like this. You shouldn't fight like this you are siblings."**_

_**Edward glared at Alice "I'm just trying to protect you, Bella."**_

"_**I don't need protection." I back up into Alice from his intense gaze. I could feel Alice's every curve and I remembered how naked I was and I now felt Edward's eyes raking over my body.**_

_**I wrapped my arms around myself and Alice growled behind me "Stop looking at her like that." She warned.**_

_**He grabbed my waist and pulled me into his chest. He was cold and hard "She's not yours. You have no claim."**_

_**I pushed away from Edward "Stop. Edward you're acting like I'm a piece of property."**_

_**Alice wrapped her arms around me and Edward glared "And she doesn't?"**_

"_**No she doesn't. Why are you fighting any ways?"**_

_**He didn't speak and continued to glare at Alice, still having her arm wrapped around me. Alice spoke instead "We've been fighting over you."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Because we-"**_

_**She was cut off by someone off to the side which I came from "Bella."**_

_**I froze. I knew that voice too well but I still answered back "Victoria." I turned and I could see her bronze, curled hair that she dyed red, and piercing green eyes. She wasn't naked. She wore the outfit I last saw her in, a gray winter coat, a white undershirt, dirty gray jeans, and military boots that still held my blood on it. She wore that smirk that I use to think was cute but now terrified me and sent evil chills down my spine.**_

"_**Still a little dyke, huh Bella?" she strode towards me but Edward and Alice growled in warning and she looked at them as if she had just noticed them "And you have friends. I bet if they knew they wouldn't be so friendly with you."**_

_**Alice growled "We know."**_

_**Edward growled too "But it doesn't matter, she will be with me." he glared at both Victoria and Alice.**_

_**I was too scared at the sight of Victoria to say anything. Victoria sneered "It doesn't matter. Soon I'll be coming for you, Isabella." She said my name like a curse. She turned on her heel and took a couple of steps forward but whipped her head back like she was going to leave one more comment when she opened her eyes. They weren't green anymore, they were a blood red "And this time you will ether be mine or dead."**_

_**Her laugher froze me to the core.**_

I woke with a start in a cold sweat with Alice holding me. She pulled back, now that I was okay and brush the hair out of my face "You were having a nightmare. Are you okay?"

I shook my head and curled up in a ball "No. She's coming."

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll try to more. I hope you liked the chapter.**

**Review, please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do own another story on this site though.**

**Sorry for the extremely long wait guys, here's the net one.**

**This is post Twilight, people.**

**Sibling Rivalry**

**BellaPov**

Chapter 6: Confusion

"You were having a nightmare. Are you okay" Alice said worrily.

"No. She's coming." My head still deep within the nightmare.

"Whose coming, Bella?"

I shook my head and began tucking my knees into my body, trying to hid myself. Tears started flowing down my cheeks.

Alice climbed into the hospital like bunk of the nurse's office with me. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and gentaly raised my head out of my arms. I felt like I was melting under her eyes, in the good way "Please, Bella, tell me. I swear, I will help you. Whatever it is, I will help you, Bella."

Heart fluttered for a moment before I remembered the stab of pain I felt when my life long friends had said a similar thing before I told them. Before they called me a freak. Before they called me a fag. I shook my head "I'm sorry Alice. But you wouldn't understand."

"Why wouldn't I understand?"

"Because, you just wouldn't."

"Hmm." She pondered. She sat back against the wall behind the bed; also, giving me the option of siting with her or moving away. I chose to follow her. Once settled she began speaking "I remember that one time I burped really loudly in a fancy resturant."

"What?" I was so confused.

"I thought if it was embassassing and I shared something embassassing, that you'd be more inclined to tell me about it."

"Oh," I blushed a bit "it really isn't that type of embassassing." I explained.

She tilted her head to the head, which I thought looked absolutely adorable. She hummed to herself "Let see. I have some embassassing stories about public nudity, a couple drinking stories, one forced drugged story, a disgusting old man story, an even more disgusting old woman story, and an awkward plane story. Any of those sound like your embassassing story?"

I blushed even more "Sort of, not really."

"I have a few sex stories too."

My eyes widened, heart raced, I was blushing so much I couldn't even look at her.

She smiled knowingly "Oh, so you were having a wet dream?"

I blushed "No!" I grumbled "Well, sort of. It's confusing."

She put a finger to her chin "So a sex dream not about sex. Hmm. Well, I would think there woulld be only two kinds of dreams that are about sex but at the same time not. And that would be 1) You were having a dream where etheir you, other people, or both are naked but aren't having sex as some sort of symbolism or 2) You were questioning your sexuality. So are you embassassed about dreaming about naked people or are you lesbian, bi, pan, or something along those lines?"

My blushed calmed for some unknown reason. I hung my head "Well, a little of both. I was having a dream you, Edward, and I and we were all," I blushed "you know, naked."

She nodded for me to continue.

I took a breath "And I know that I'm, I'm bi." I looked at her face to see the regetion but found none.

She again nodded to incourage me.

"And it was really confusing because you and Edward were fighting over me. And then Victoria came out of no where-"

"Who's Victoria?" Alice questioned.

I got uncomfortable as I always did when someone brang up Victoria after what happened. Alice rubbed my back soothely, letting me take my own time. I sighed "Victoria is my ex-girlfriend. But we broke up because she was getting obessive. She would want to know where I was every second of the day. She wouldn't let me hang out with any of my friends. It was just chaos. So I left her. But she got angry with me. She threatened to tell my friends that I'm bi! So I beat her to it, and told them myself. They thought I was joking or something but when I told them I wa serious, they got upset. They said that they needed sometime to think about it. And I understood, I knew it must have been shocking since I didn't really flirt with them or any other girls or boys for that matter. So I let them have some time but Victoria caught them and told them a bunch of lies. That I had stalked her, that I tried to force a lesbian relationship apon her! They flipped out, told the whole school. So Victoria and a bunch of her new friends came up to me, while I was waiting for my mom to piick me up from school, and they…they…" I cringed at the memory. "They beat up me. So I decided I couldn't live there anymore, so I moved here with my dad."

Alice stared at me in shock "Oh my god! Bella! Why did you tell me sooner?" With speed I had never seen, she pulled off my shirt and began a through eamination of my skin. She seemed so paniced "Are you still hurt? Oh god, I'm so sorry, my Bella!" She pulled me into her, onto her lap and began kissing my neck.

I was a little shocked from her doing _any_ of this and wasn't really aware until she began kissing my neck. My blush came on "Um, uh, Alice? I'm alright. I, um,…they didn't hurt me too badly."

She pulled back and looked as if she could blush. She grabbed my shirt and gave it to me to put back on "Um, sorry about that."

A quick smile jerked my features "It's alright. You were just worried."

The bell rang. Alice frowned "And that would be the bell to end the day."

"You let me sleep through 6th hour!"

"Well it's not like you had anywhere to go, being unconcious and all."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I have to get home and cook some dinner for Charlie."

"How are you getting home? I could drive you, you know." We got off the bed and she picked up and handed me my backpack.

"I wouldn't want to be a bother. Plus, I have my own car." We starting walking out.

"I can't you ride home with a concussion. Besides it's no bother at all, Bella. In fact-"

She was cut off by Edward, scowling "Bella, are you alright?"

I smiled politly "Yeah, I'm alright. Just had to sleep it off." I looked around to find the nurse but didn't see her or the desk reciptionist.

Alice noticed "The nurse and desk reciptionist don't like being here a second more than they need to."

I nodded.

Edward grabbed my hand "Would you like a ride home, Bella?"

I looked awkwardly between them. I popped my lips apart, to make some sort of noise in the room "I have a car." I dorkishly thumbed to the outside "So, I'm gonna to home with it."

Alice seemed to get the messenge "Okay, Bella." She pulled out her wallet and pulled out a card with her name, address, and number "But please, if you feel sick or dizzy, pull over and call."

I nodded "Cool, thanks."

I went to leave when Edward grabbed me "Bella, if you drive yourself home, you could be in seroius danger!"

I tried shrugging off his hand but he was a lot stronger than me "I'll just pull over, chill. It was just a dogdeball."

"No, Bella. I won't let you." His grip tightened.

I flinched. Alice saw this and pried his hand away "Let's go, Edward. She said she's fine."

His jaw tighten, he held his position on the ground, looking like he wasn't moving any time soon.

Suddenly Emmett, with Rosalie stolling in behind him, ran in. He spotted Edward "EDDY! WE NEED TO GO NOW! I TOLD YOU THIS MORNING! THE NEW GAME I WANT IS OUT AND IF WE DON'T LEAVE RIGHT NOW, THEY'LL BE SOLD OUT!"

"Emmett, I told you I couldn't tak-" Edward couldn't finish as he was thrown over Emmett's huge shoulder.

"NO TIME TO TALK! GOTTA GO!" He zoomed right back out, carrying the whining Edward on his shoulder.

Rosalie shook her head and I could have sworn I heard her say "I married an child." Before she walked gracefully out.

Alice hugged me "Well, see you, Bella." She began walking out until she reached the door she looked back "Oh, and Bella."

"Yeah?"

"Keep dreaming about me naked, okay?" she winked and left.

I blushed up to my ears. But then I smiled and touched my cheek and whispered "Of course."

So it's been a while. *nervous laugh* I think my writing style has changed a bit so I hope you liked it.

**Review Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do own another story on this site though.**

**Sorry for the extremely long wait guys, here's the net one.**

**This is post Twilight, people.**

**Sibling Rivalry**

**BellaPov**

Chapter 7: A Long Walk

After driving home successfully, no thanks to Edward (who had given me a bruise from grabbing me so hard!), I started to make dinner for Charlie and I when I heard a knock on my door. I thought Charlie had just forgotten his keys but was quite surprised to find Edward with a smaller woman with brown-red hair gripping his arm, and a taller blond man in a doctor's coat standing slightly behind them. Both of them as stunningly beautiful as the Cullens.

I smiled at them "Oh, hello Edward. What are you dong here?" there was a slight edge to my voice from remembering how hard he grabbed my arm but still pleasant.

Edward held a stiff upper lip until the woman gripped his arm tightly and muttered something under her breath that sounded a whole lot like "Go on."

He screwed up his eyebrows, looked at the ground and muttered something.

The man placed a hand on his shoulder and forced him into an upright position, smiling politely "Now, Edward I'm sure this lovely girl didn't hear what you said. Look her in the eye," he paused to grip his shoulder "and mean it."

He sighed, looked up at me and said "I'm really sorry for hurting your arm this afternoon. I just lost my control. But I'm only looking after your best interests."

I smiled again "Oh, well thank you apologizing, Edward." I extended my arm to the woman and man "You must be Dr. And Mrs. Cullen."

They smiled and Mrs. Cullen answered, "Oh, please, call me Esme. You must be Bella, am I correct?"

"Yes, I am."

Dr. Cullen shook my hand "It's nice to meet you Bella. Call me Carslie."

"It's so nice to meet the two of you. Would you like to come in for dinner? I just started making it, we're having Mac-and-cheese." I offered.

A nervous look seemed to pass between all of them but Carslie was the first to response "I'm sorry Bella but I don't think we can. You see, one of my daughters, Alice, is making dinner for us tonight and she'll be very upset if we miss."

"Oh, that's alright," I blushed at the thought of Alice, especially since her parents and brother were in front of me "maybe some other time."

The older ones of the small group nodded "Of course."

They began to walk back to their car, a black Mercedes Benzes but Edward lingered at the door. He smiled crookedly at me "I actually very sorry for hurting you." He moved his hand to my bicep and moved the sleeve of my shirt up. I looked down at the bruise as well as he. It was a lot worse than when I saw it in the car. It was a nasty black with dark purple around the edges. His eyes widened "Bella, I'm sorry…" he seemed speechless.

I pulled away from him "It's alright. I'll see you in school tomorrow, Edward."

I tried to close the door but he held it with his arm "Nothing will ever hurt you again." He grabbed my unhurt arm and pulled me closer. He then placed a kiss upon my cheek. His lips were hard and cold and I couldn't push him away, even as he held it.

And when he pulled away he looked to my lips and kissed them as well I knew I couldn't push him away, so I did the next best thing: I spit him away. It went all over and in his nose and mouth and even into his eyes a little. He let me go, disgusted, and attempted to wipe it off. I growled a little "Piss off, Jackass!"

I was about to say a lot more but a blur came out of the Mercedes, and pushed Edward into the wall next to the door. It was Alice. She seemed to force herself to let go of him. Her voice was low and menacing "Go to the car, Edward."

Although her voice seemed to influence his decide to go back in the car, another something seemed to force him a little more. He trudged back but before he got in the car, he turned back and said, "I'm sor-"

"Shove it Asshat!" I set my jaw and firmly placed my arms across my chest.

He sighed, got back in the car and they took off, leaving Alice on my front door, possibly looking more pissed off then I was. She glared off at the car, as if yelling at it silently.

I touched her arm. She snapped out of herself and smiled when her golden eyes rested on mine I nodded my head to the inside of my house "Would you like to come in, seeing as your parents seemed to forgotten you?"

She giggled "Please."

I lead her in to the kitchen to finish off the Mac-and-cheese. She took a seat at the small table. I plated two bowls and looked back at her but eyes didn't seem very preoccupied with my eyes. I smirked "My eyes are up here, you know?"

She rolled her eyes and looked up at me, apparently unashamed of her staring "Says the girl who dream of me naked."

I became flustered, "I can't help what I dream about!"

She laughed joyously.

I pouted, "Stop laughing."

I didn't even notice Charlie walk in until he spoke "I see Bella's mother isn't the only one who can get Bella so flustered."

I blushed.

Alice got up and introduced herself "Hello, Chief Swan. I'm Alice Cullen, Bella's new friend."

He smiled "Oh, you're one of Dr. Cullen's kid. Well it's nice to meet you Alice. Are you staying for dinner?"

She seemed perfectly at ease until food was mentioned, "No, thank you, Mr. Swan. I think I should be heading back home now."

"Call me Charlie. And are you sure? Looks like those Cullen's don't really feed you."

She shook her head "No, just a fast metabolism." I got worried at this point. She didn't eat food at lunch ether. Does she have an eating disorder? Maybe that's why she's so strong! She barely has any energy so her body is always on adrenaline! Well, she isn't leaving here without eating something.

Determiningly now about Alice's welfare, and even though I knew it was a bit wrong to use her crush on me to make her eat, it was for her own good. I grabbed her hand and rubbed her arm with the other one "Oh, come on Ali! Trust me my food won't poison you." I left her no room to argue and even Charlie seemed to know that Alice wasn't getting out of this, as he started plating dinner for her.

She smiled, looking as if she could blush "If you insist."

And with that we sat and ate. Alice didn't look very happy about it but I would occasionally rubbed my foot to hers to encourage her. Charlie seemed to pick up on something and his investigating side began to appear "So, Alice, are you one of the siblings that are all coupled up?"

She smiled, relieved that she could stop eating "Oh, no. That would be Emmett and Rosalie."

He blushed "It's not that I care about that certain thing, I mean teenagers and love and you know…" He stuttered.

I laughed, "Seems like Alice is able to fluster more than one Swan."

We finished dinner, Alice and I walked out to the end of the dark driveway, and I offered Alice a ride home but she declined "That's alright Bella. I like walking, plus it isn't all that far." She kissed my cheek "See you in class tomorrow." She turned to leave but I grabbed her hand and pulled her back "Yes, Bella?"

I kissed her cheek back and blushed "Thank you."

Alice raised her eyebrow "For what?"

"For eating." I figured she would understand what I was hinting at.

"I don't think I understand." She looked confused.

I touched her stomach "You seem thin." It didn't really feel as if she had an eating disorder but I guess it felt fuller since she ate.

She looked down at herself "Well, I do work out."

I shook my head and sighed, denial "It's alright Alice. I know. You don't have to worry. I know having an eating disorder but that's all right. I know it makes you think crazy stuff but you're really pretty and-"

Alice cut me off "You think I have an eating disorder?"

"Alice you _do_ have an eating disorder!"

"Bella. I do not have an eating disorder."

"Then why don't you eat?"

She looked away "It's hard to explain."

I forced her to bring her eyes back to mine "Then tell me. You can trust me."

"I can't. You wouldn't understand."

"I would."

Alice turned her head to the forest as if hearing something. She seemed to snarl at something but made no noise.

"Is there something out there?"

She turned back to me, seeming to contemplate how to answer me "Yes."

"What is it?"

Again she took a second to answer "Edward."

"Your brother's here? Why?"

She fully turned to the forest "Come out Edward."

It took a second but Edward emerged from the forest "What are you doing Alice? She isn't ready!"

I looked back and forth between the two, "Ok, what the hell is going on?"

Alice put a hand on my upper arm to comfort me "Bella, we have something to explain."

Edward came and ripped her hand off "No we don't, let's go home, Alice."

She pouted but reluctantly began to follow him. I was more confused than ever and no way was I letting the answer walk away. I ran in front of them "Oh, no you two don't!" I grabbed them by the hem of their pants "Anyone tries to leave, the pants come off."

Edward's eyebrow rose "What kind of a threat is that?"

I smirked "Well I can tell that Alice went commando and you're wearing tight tighty-whiteys and neither of you are wearing belts so unless you would like showing off all your lower bits to me and your sibling, I suggest you listen and answer my questions." That seemed to be jut enough to keep both of them in their place "Ok, question number 1: What the hell are you doing here Edward; and be honest, I'm the daughter of the chief of police - I'm a human lie detector."

He sighed, "I'm here because I knew Alice would do something stupid to… expose a side of our family that _needs_ to stay hidden."

I was satisfied with the answer "Alice, question number 2: What are you and your family hiding?"

Alice complied "Bella were-"

Edward cut her off "Alice! What are you doing?"

I tugged Edward's pants down a little, warning him to shut up.

I turned back to Alice "You're question?" I tugged on her pants a little to warn her that the threat was still there.

"Bella, we're not like normal families. We're not even like anyone else." She came closer to me and hugged me to her. She whispered in my ear "We're not human."

There was a cold breeze and Alice had disappeared. I let Edward's pants go and he disappeared along with Alice. Suddenly a body was behind me, Alice; and another in front of me, Edward. I took a step back, into Alice "What are you guys?"

Edward answered, "We're monsters."

Alice wrapped her arms around me "How do you feel?"

"Really confused." I breathed "So, is that why you don't need to eat?"

Alice laughed humorlessly "Well, not human food."

I turned around in her arms and took her face in my hands. Edward came up behind and press his chest to my back. I asked "The eyes?"

Alice answered, "That's part of it."

"The cold, hard skin?"

She nodded.

"Is there anything else I need to know? You know, so I don't have to force you to do anything you aren't comfortable with."

Edward answered, "Don't get yourself hurt."

I laughed "No promises, I'm a complete klutz." A laughed vibrated through all our chests, that were still pressed against me. Both of their arms wrapped around me. I sighed, "So the rest of your family is like this too."

They nodded.

I looked back at the house "I better go back before Charlie starts to worry."

They separated from me.

I slowly made my way back to the house but before I went back in, I turn around "Alice slap Edward for me."

They both gave me a questioning look.

"It's for kissing me without my permission. I'd do it myself but I feel like I'd hurt myself." I explained.

Alice complied and slapped him before he could response. It sounded like someone hitting a bat against a bat.

"Okay, now Edward slap Alice for teasing me and scaring the hell out of me."

Edward also complied.

Both didn't seem to like the fact that they got hit but seem satisfied with why they had gotten.

"Good. Have a good night." And with that I went to bed.

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!**

**Is all I can say.**

**I won't even ask you to review.**

**Unless you want to, then go ahead.**


End file.
